One Last Night
by The Marauders Live Forever
Summary: October 31st, 1981: The tragic day that started it all.


"James?" Lily asked her husband. "James, do you think we should take Harry Trick-or-Treating?"

The Potter family was in the sitting room, watching the fire as it burned in the fireplace. It was Halloween in the year of 1981, and Baby Harry Potter's first birthday was not to long ago. Lily Potter, who was still getting used to her new last name, was holding her son on her lap. He was probably tired, but his face didn't show it. Harry looked happy. James Potter walked over to his wife, a glass of Butterbeer in hand, and sat down next to her and their son.

"No, Lils." he said, giving her a kiss. "It's too dangerous at this time. Remember what Dumbledore said?"

Lily gave a deep sigh. "Yes, we have to stay inside the house."

"That's right," James said. "It'll keep us safe. Harry especially."

"But look at him, James," said Lily. She looked down sadly at her son. He looked up at his Mummy, and smiled brightly, which caused the other Potters to grin as well.

"He looks happy to me." James remarked, ruffling his son's messy black hair. He chuckled, "What's wrong with that?"

Laughing, Lily replied, "Well, he's probably bored. We never go out and do anything with him. I'm starting to think he'll be trapped in this house for more than a few years..."

James pulled out his wand, and let Harry hold it for a while. Baby Harry seemed to find his daddy's stick-thingy extremely fascinating. He put it in one of the pockets of his little blue pajamas. This made Harry feel like a real wizard, like daddy. His parents laughed. "See," said James. "He's not bored."

"Well-" They were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise.

The cat was meowing, wanting to be fed.

"Oh... I'm coming, I'm coming," Lily said to the family cat. She got up from the couch and set Harry down beside her husband. "Don't let Harry hold the wand for too long, James. Merlin knows what he can do with that thing..."

"Right," He took his wand away from his small child, and held it in his own hands. James showed it to Baby Harry, letting him look but not touch.

"Watch this, Harry," he said, waving his wand. A little puff of red smoke came from the wand, which Harry tried to catch. The baby laughed and giggled as he reached up for the puff of red smoke, but it disappeared in his hand. James laughed at his son's surprised face when he noticed it was gone, so he made another puff. And another. Then one more.

Lily came into the room once again. "It's almost time to put Harry to sleep." she said, her hair falling in her face. She was tired. "Hand him over to me, will you James?"

"Come on, Harry," He picked up his smiling son and put him into Lily's outstretched arms. James threw down his wand and yawned, the wand landed on the sofa. He left to the kitchen, longing for one last Butterbeer before bed...

James was reaching for the door when it happened. He heard the door burst open.

Running back into the hall, he realized who it was, what was going on. "Lily, take Harry upstairs!" he yelled. "It's him! Go, I'll try to hold him off!"

But the last thing James Potter saw was his beautiful wife rush up the stairs, and the last sound was a horrible sort of laughter...

The hooded figure climbed the steps, listening to Lily's screams, and attempts to block him out.

He reached the upper floor and saw the poorly stacked belongings that were supposed to keep him from coming in. Lily stood there, in the middle of the child's room. One glance at the figure and she dropped Harry in his crib, throwing her arms in front of her as if it would help.

"Not Harry, no... Please!"

"Stand aside..." Harry heard from under the cloaked figure's hood. "Now."

"No, no... Not Harry, please!"

"This is my last warning, girl. Step aside-"

"Never! Not Harry! Please, I beg of you..." she yelled even louder. "Have mercy, please... Not my Harry! No... Please - I'll... I'll do anything for you-"

"Stand aside, now!" the figure hissed.

There was a sudden flash of green and, without knowing it, little Harry Potter saw his Mummy for the last time.


End file.
